


Enchanted last days

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: A little blurp for cuteskitty's last unicorn au





	Enchanted last days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuteskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cuteskitty).



> A little blurp for cuteskitty's last unicorn au

After everything was as it should have been and Jesse and the Unicorns were freed to replenish and enchant the world once again, Hanzo felt at peace.

He had cherished his time with Jesse. Being in the presence of such a pure and innocent soul had helped him overcome even his darkest uncertainties and now he felt that his place no longer resided with his kingdom.

In the following years he migrated to the enchanted fields and built a simple cottage of cedar and pine. He lived off the land and never took more than he needed.

Everyday he would enter the forest and sit. He would meditate and ever so often he'd be blessed with a glimpse autumn brown mane or a glint of white. 

After a time, the beauty would greet him and rest in the grasses along side him, both of them always content in simple company.

As the years went on Hanzo grew closer to the Autumn toned unicorn and once he was even graced with the chance to touch him, to run his hand along the silky coat.

In time Hanzo's hair grew white. As white as the snow and each day it became harder to make his trip. In the evenings when it was finally time to return to his cottage. The majestic stallion would give him its shoulder to support him and lead his return.

One day, the sun shown bright through the trees as he lay in the grass. feeling much too tired. the day was warm and the soft breeze felt good on his heated skin. He laid down in the soft green of the underbrush. 

Soon, silky warm brown rested beside him bathing him in its soft magical glow.

It was warm, and all his aches of old age seemed to melt away. 

As he closed his eyes he breathed in the sweet sent of the forest and felt the faint brush of a sweet kiss on his forehead.

Three simple words left his tired lips

"Thank you, Jesse."

and then he slept.


End file.
